Someone Whom She'd Never Have Expected
by GoingToCalifornia
Summary: There's always someone who's not willing to let a problem slide. There's always someone that cares enough to let you hear the truth. For Blair Waldorf; that someone is Chuck Bass. CB friendship. Undercurrent of NB relationship. Please review.


**A/N****: Hello again; I know this is VERY unusual and I apologize to everyone that follows me because I tend to only write NB but this is a Chuck and Blair friendship one shot and it's only a one shot. I'm not jumping ship. And there is a little NB in there for you too. But yeah I actually wrote it a while ago for fun, but I found it and added to it and made it more worthwhile and here it is. I hope you like it :) **

**Secondly I'm sorry I've been writing so many one shots recently but I'm still in treatment for an eating disorder so I don't really have a means of finishing "I'll Be There For You" as it's at home.**

**Finally, Blair, Nate and Serena are all book based but the CB friendship is obviously from the TV show.**

* * *

Who did she think she was anyway? Blair folded her arms trying not to look disgruntled. Why was everyone staring at her anyway? It wasn't as if nobody else could dance on a table with no underwear on; it was just that everyone else had more self respect. Blair snapped her eyes away from Serena and sure enough there was Nate, standing near the door to the balcony, completely entranced but trying not to be by the sight in the middle of the room.

Blair felt her cheeks flush and stomach churn disgustingly. This was it she decided right then that they would do it that night. She knew they had to or else he'd lose interest in her, or maybe he'd already lost interest.

But she pushed that thought from her mind. Nate had chosen her, of all the girls he could have chosen, including Serena, he chose Blair Waldorf. She looked at him again. If he'd chosen her then why was he looking at Serena like that? Blair's eye brows knitted on frustration. He always looked at her as if she was a china doll which he had to be careful with, he never looked at her in the lustful way he was watching Serena.

Then again Blair rarely danced commando in public.

She continued to stare at him until he averted his eyes from Serena and scanned the room checking to see if she was watching him. He caught her scowl and smiled in an over zealous way. Blair smirked with a little smile, which she hoped was sexy, and gave him a small wink. He grinned and navigated his way through the room to her.

"Want to get out of here?" he breathed sexily in her ear. She smelt the mixture of toothpaste, Jack and pot on his breath, she wanted to hug him, but then she remembered tonight was going to be different. No hugging or whispering or any of the trivial fawning. Tonight they were going to become serious.

Her stomach churned again and she nodded. Blair nodded - why the fuck didn't she say something? She cursed herself. Her mind began chasing itself for all the innuendo she'd ever heard that would give Nate the direct message that she was ready to do it that night. "Just let me use the bathroom before we leave." Great 'I'm going to the bathroom' exactly conveyed her want for him.

She made to push the bathroom door, but as she did an arm flung out preventing her from entering. "What the Fuck!" She demanded and turned her dark head to see Chuck Bass. "Oh hey," her temperament change and she smiled a little, "move your arm I need the bathroom."

"Do you really?" He raised his eyebrows in a disgustingly perverted, but somehow knee melting, way. His usual trademark smirk was missing, but he had his scarf on.

"Yes." Blair said firmly and he stepped aside and opened the bathroom door. She pushed passed him trying to keep her head held high, whilst being acutely aware that he hadn't shut the door and was still there once she had entered the stall. She waited for the door to close, but when it did a soft knock came on the stall door.

"Blair, if you're going to throw up, please don't." Blair's heart almost stopped as she felt herself burn angrily. What business was it of Chuck Bass! If it was anyone's business it should be Nate in here trying to stop her instead of staring at Serena van der Woodsen's ass. "Blair?"

"I just need to pee, now fuck off." She snapped a few wet drips fell down her red hot cheeks. She waited until she heard him leave until she broke down in tears. How did Chuck know? Why would he out her like that? She cried and cried, wishing Nate would come knocking on the door to see if she was OK, all the time she knew he was out there - probably flirting with Serena by now. How come virtually all of Manhattan knew what Blair did in the bathroom - yet Chuck felt it was his place to stop her. As she cried she heard a couple of giggling girls - highly intoxicated - stumble into the bathroom. She quickly composed herself and used her compact to reapplying her make-up.

* * *

Chuck watched as she re-emerged from the bathroom and looked around. Chuck knew who she was looking for. He swaggered over to her. "He left."

Blair turned to look at him, her eyes looked softer than usual. "What?"

"Jeremy's brother brought a bag of hash back from Vietnam, Nate went with them to try it out."

"Where'd they go?"

Chuck shrugged off handedly. "I'm guessing they went back to one of their places." He stopped his malicious game when he saw her face. "You OK?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be?" She muttered.

"Well your best friend is making out with two guys at once and your _future husband_ is off getting mellow instead of taking care of you," Chuck leaned towards her, his hand tracing the top of her panties underneath her dress.

"Chuck!" She screamed and pushed him away with more force than he was aware she could muster. "Go play with yourself!"

"I'd much rather play with you," he called after her as she stalked away towards the cloakroom.

* * *

The penthouse was reassuringly quiet. She made her way up to her bedroom and had began to fiddle with the buttons of her violet Luella dress, which her dad had specially picked out for her in London and nobody had even commented on, before she'd even reached her door. The let it fall to the ground and she wrapped herself up in her favorite robe.

There was a box on her bed. One glance told her they were Godiva - her favorite. There was a notelet with them.

_Blair Bear_

_Always thinking of my special girl,_

_Love from Daddy. Xxx_

She smiled and dropped the piece of paper back to her bed. She ran her fingers along the edges of the chocolate box and then quickly picked them up and shoved them in the drawer. She didn't like things laying around.

Her phone buzzed as she began to brush her hair out. It was a text from Nate asking where she was. She replied telling him she was home. He didn't text back. Blair frowned a little unsure as to why he was looking for her; wasn't he supposed to be completely mellow by now?

She tugged her Mason Pearson brush through her dark curls; why were there so many damn knots? She stood in front of the mirror and fixed her eyes on her ends trying to un-knot the tugs in her hair with the soft hairbrush. She watched herself in the mirror as she did it.

Why did she always look the same. Her waist was still uncomfortably straight. Not like Serena's. Serena had the perfect slender hour-glass shape, which dipped in at the waist. Blair was soft all over and her waist to hip ratio was no where near impressive. And her face. She knew what it was that made her face the way it was. She couldn't save it now. She was always going to be just a little swollen around the cheeks. The there were those ugly dimples. Only fat people had dimples. Blair dropped her brush, the hands on the end of her stubby wrists were shaking. She closed her eyes, steeling herself, and then slipped into her bathroom.

The penthouse was reassuringly quiet and the bathroom floor was reassuringly cold. As Blair worked herself up to doing this her body became uncomfortably hot. The chill of the tiles brought her back to earth; it made her less scared and levelled her head.

She grabbed her hair and twisted it around her left hand in order to hold it out of the way while she did the deed. She crouched, resting her left elbow on the toilet seat and using her right index and middle fingers to push down her throat, past the gag reflex and then she whipped them out of the way as the momentary panic overcame her; she couldn't breathe and then she could as the contents of her stomach flowed into the toilet bowl, accompanied by the retching sound. Gross. She didn't bother wiping her fingers and shoved them back in again and again and again until she saw the little lumps of something red which she'd never eaten and could feel the tiny minions of her best friend and worst enemy slowly sucking at her oesophagus.

She dropped her hair down, wiped her fingers with tissue paper and then a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Blaaaaiiir?"

"I'll be out in a second," she recognized Nate's voice.

She expertly wiped any spillages and ensured that there were no traces under the toilet seat, because lord knows she'd been caught out that way before. She poured a measure of mouth wash and downed it without gurgling or spitting. She worked on the principle that purging brought acid through your throat and mouthwash was alkaline and in chem class they'd always been taught acids and alkaline makes neutrals. It was her theory and it was a pretty good one; after all she'd never had a cavity. It didn't stop the yellowing though. Her teeth would never be as perfect as Serena's.

She exited the bathroom to find Nate on her bed already fast asleep, she smiled to herself. Maybe tonight wasn't the best night, but a small part of her was reassured that he wasn't with Serena in this moment and that he had barely spoken to her that night. Blair knew he was probably only there because he couldn't go home to Anne and the captain quite so mellow without them becoming suspicious. She snuggled into the covers with him, he turned in his sleep to envelope her in a hug which stank of jack and hash.

"Blair," he mumbled and she smiled, happy to know that he cared she was there. Her phone buzzed again as she settled into his embrace. She reached for it.

_Still looking for a second player in the game? xoxo Chuck._

_

* * *

_

**A/N****: Thank you for reading; please review. **


End file.
